When Gray Was Yellow
by RT4ever
Summary: A complete short story. It's what happens when Max and Logan go back to his apartment for the first time after beating White and the virus, the siege long over.
1. Day One

**Okay so I've wanted to do a short little story about Max and Logan going back to his apartment after everything was over. So today as I watched the final fifteen minutes or so of the Fantasticks (mostly because I for the life of me couldn't figure out who the woman was in the movie and then Joey was there from NKOTB and I was unable to switch because apparently I'm still eight at heart)...So anyway the final song had a line that was "When grain was yellow," which sounded like 'When Gray Was Yellow' to me and that works better for this story…It also completely changed where I was going to go with this story, but hey figured I'd put it out there. Warning, it's a very monotone story more of a sum up of what has happened since the siege began. Anyway, here's the first part because there are kinks that need to be worked out in the rest of the story and I want to stop reading it over trying to figure out what I want to change and posting is the easiest way to do that.**

* * *

__

When Gray Was Yellow

She listened as the barrel of the lock turned over, watched as the door started to open, then paused as Logan pulled the key out before allowing it to fully swing. "Well here we are, home sweet home" his voice had a sarcastic edge.

She didn't gasp in shock of the sight that stood before her, she had been here before. She'd come when it wasn't safe, when White was still after them.

She'd needed to know; she needed to see the visual depiction of what her life had become.

His once pristine apartment destroyed.

They went beyond tossing the place, priceless antiques were shattered, glass and debris littered the floor, there were even stains on the walls, from what she had no idea, but they were there. The super had sent someone up to repair the door, install a new lock and toss out all the food in the fridge, but everything else was exactly how White left it.

No, she remembered, that was a lie. Alec had snuck in almost a week ago to make sure White had left no surprises waiting for them.

She remained standing in the doorway as he walked in, the only sound filling the apartment was that of the exo until the clunk of the box he was carrying was placed on the counter. She followed him in, in her hand a bag full of groceries.

He let out a long sigh as he surveyed the living room, they'd not only knocked everything over, they'd pulled the stuffing out of his sofa, he was pretty sure that one was just out of spite.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He turned, his expression at first confused, then remorseful, "This isn't your fault Max, how many times have I told you that?"

She shook her head, "Doesn't make it any easier though." She walked over next to him and put the groceries down next to his box of cleaning supplies.

"I'm sorry" he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close.

She looked up at him, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't take away the pain. I can't give you back your sister or Joshua."

He held her tighter as a shiver rolled over her body. She hadn't seen Brin die, but she was with Joshua in his final moments…

-

She saw him lying there as the battle ebbed, she'd gone up against that psycho bitch again, but this time she'd been able to finish the job because the whole world wasn't watching. She'd looked around after the other woman had fallen to see Alec suddenly finish off the person he'd been fighting with a fierceness she'd never witnessed before from him and the other person clearly hadn't expected. He hadn't even waited for the man to fall as he took off.

She heard him cry out "Josh!" she was confused as she chased after him, her mind unable to process what that meant until she saw him lying there with a knife in his stomach. White lying dead just feet away, Joshua had gotten his revenge, but at a price.

He'd comforted her in his final moments as Alec frantically tried to stop the bleeding while the others finished off the stragglers, fighting more passionately as they realized they had lost one of their own in this fight.

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna get you help. Just hold on" Max had tried to reassure him as she stroked the side of his face. "We gotta get him up Alec," she said as she turned to see Alec trying to apply pressure to the wound below the knife. That bastard hadn't just stuck him like a pig, he'd pulled the knife up as Joshua finished him off. The shirt Alec had stripped off was soaked through with blood even though he'd only gotten there seconds earlier than she.

He'd just looked at her, his eyes wide as he was unable to say anything.

She'd turned back down to Joshua and her tears fell upon his face, "Big Fella, you gotta stay with me."

"It's alright Little Fella." he said limply raising a hand to her face.

She held it there, "No, no it's not, you can't leave me…You gotta fight, we're finally free. No more hiding, no more basements, we're free."

"Free, Joshua free" he said with a smile as his eyes rolled back. She pulled him into her arms and cried over him as Alec fell back across from her in shock.

It had been Zack that had finally approached her as the final enemy fell, "Maxie" he said softly and she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him here." Her tears had abated and she was left numb.

He'd crouched down to her level, a softness had developed in him during the six months he'd spent as a farm boy and not a soldier when he didn't have to hide his feelings and pretend that nothing affected him. A softness that was retained, even after he found his way to Terminal City as Logan risked his life to help him overcome the brainwashing and finding out that in the end it had Max's decision to send him away.

He understood fully as he watched from the doorway as Sandeman announced that the virus was gone. Logan just took Max into his arms and held her, tears started to stream down her face and she shook; the tension and pain that had been with them for over a year finally breaking free. He'd just pulled her closer and murmured, _It's alright, it's all over, we're okay, we made it, _over and over as he allowed her to soak his shirt. The best soldier Manticore had ever produced couldn't do anything but weep despite the fact that others were watching.

"I wouldn't ask you to Max" he said softly as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Come on, let's take him home."

She nodded and he helped her raise him up, but then Alec stopped him and shook his head and Zack transferred Joshua's weight over to him.

-

"So what should we tackle first?" she asked

He once more surveyed the room and shook his head, "Groceries. Then check out the bedroom…See if we're sleeping on the floor tonight."

-

She watched him carry a shattered TV to the mini dumpster on wheels that one of the maintenance crew had brought up for them. His strength still remarkable because of the exo even though Joshua's cells were slowly but surely breaking down.

He walked slowly with a cane when he wasn't wearing it. He sometimes couldn't shower standing up, which led to him to putting his fist through a wall the first time it happened, fifteen stitches and being told how lucky he was not to have nerve damage.

His legs were a wait and see game.

It had taken only days for Joshua's blood to fully reverse the damage, but almost a year for it to start to fail and here they were five months later wondering if any of Joshua's gift was going to remain with Logan.

She in the meantime was being forced to learn to not baby him.

It had been easier the first time around, she'd been too busy pretending not to care and he'd been busy hiding when he needed help. Then during and after Vertes she'd just been trying not to piss him off.

He was like that at times now, even though he tried not to be, especially after losing Joshua four months ago. He had too much to be thankful for to be angry about his legs, but they frustrated him and she knew that. Just like she knew every time he took off the exo and found out how much closer he was to losing them, it took everything in his power not to scream.

It was hard though, for her to watch him sometimes collapse if he'd pushed them too far that day. Or those moments after he took off the exo and he couldn't stand because his legs were suddenly so weak and his mind couldn't process it.

She was learning though, she didn't fight him as he took the box with the cleaning supplies out of the trunk and left her with only a light bag of perishables. She reminded herself everyday that for the moment he was still physically stronger than most men and for her to let him have it.

-

They worked until almost nine before they stopped to do more than munch on the box of crackers they'd opened. She went out for food since neither of them felt like doing the dishes twice that day. She came back to find that he'd brought up all of his computer stuff and he was setting it up in his newly cleared office area. She didn't say anything about him pushing himself, she didn't say he should have waited for her. She just asked if he wanted soda or water to go with their food.

They fell into bed soon after, both of them dirty and neither of them caring. They slept entwined as they always did, still needing the reassuring touch of the other after being without it for over a year.


	2. Day Two

The next day followed the same routine of more cleaning, tossing and repairing. Though neither could figure out if duct taping the couch really counted as repairing, but it would do for now. No one came to visit, everyone giving them time to settle in, but she was sure that would leave quickly. Original Cindy had been dying to get her girl back out in the real world.

For right now though, Cindy was at home, Max's former residence with her new boo. She'd moved in a month after they'd met and not the week Original Cindy always claimed happened, mostly because Max had to reassure her it was okay. That had been almost six months ago.

Zack had taken a small group out to Buddy's ranch shortly after they defeated the familiars, smiling to Max as she asked for the millionth time if he was sure he wanted to go, he'd nodded, "Call me weak, but all that sentimental stuff doesn't sound too bad these days."

Alec was back at his old place trying to learn how to coexist with Asha, who had moved in to his newly vacated place a few weeks after Jam Pony after a fight with her roommate. They had a weird roommates with benefits thing going on now, he'd moved out of Terminal City almost a month ago and Max had to admit she was pretty amazed they hadn't killed each other yet and even better Asha hadn't turned up on Logan's doorstep seeking a new place to crash.

Lydecker had disappeared back into the wind with Sandeman, promising to relocate the older man shortly after Alec had left. Sandeman had done everything Joshua had promised, he'd cured the virus two months into the siege and saved mankind with the antibodies he'd created in her body before she was even born. Of course no apocalypse had pissed off White and his friends and the war that followed wasn't pretty. 29 lives were lost. Brin being one of the first and Joshua being the last.

It hadn't been until after that final standoff that people had started leaving Terminal City. They'd stayed together throughout, even though the cops had long since done anything more than patrol the perimeter. After the government quickly recognized that these were not the people they wanted to fight, especially since one was able to do the damage that a hundred other soldiers couldn't accomplish. It was a nervous truce that existed between the ordinaries and them, but still it was a truce and for that she was thankful. So now her brethren were scattered across the country some openly admitting who they were and some being thankful to be able to blend, to do as she had done for all of those years.

She and Logan were far from the last to leave Terminal City, after all it had become a permanent home to many of them. They'd stuck around dividing their time between there and Sandeman's as Logan slowly but surely convinced authorities that he wasn't Eyes Only as White's trail had led them to believe. He set up another trail for them to follow, in the end it would lead to nothing and he didn't doubt that one day they would be back at his door looking for answers, but for the moment he was still anonymous to the public at large and White was just the crazy psycho who had tried to frame him because of his involvement with Max. He hadn't wanted them to move into the apartment until he was sure it was safe for not only them, but the other residents.

By six the apartment was pristine once more, minus a few weird stains they couldn't get off of the walls and a few odd spots of duct tape on the couch. She soaked in the tub for over an hour, leaving Logan to cook to as normal.

-

She left him after dinner. After a Chez Cale creation of lamb chops with artichokes and rosemary, how he found any of those ingredients would forever be a mystery to her. Dinner was accompanied by an 8 year old bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, which Logan muttered something about not being the right type of wine for the meal, it had however tasted fine to her. Logan's taste buds were more heightened than any x-series.

She'd needed to clear her head, to get out of the apartment, feeling trapped after being enclosed for almost 36 hours straight minus the 45 minutes she'd used getting dinner the previous night.

How Logan had survived all those months in his self-imposed seclusion from the world, not emerging for days she'd never understand. He'd tried to explain it once, late at night lying in his bed at Sandeman's. How it had been easier to hide from the world than to show it what he had become. He didn't want to see anymore pitying looks…he didn't want to risk having to ask anyone for help. She'd never understand how that man could think so much less of himself than what everyone else thought of him, he was getting better though, then again so was she when it came to that.

She kissed Logan goodbye as he worked at the computer and made her way down to the garage and her other baby. She reveled in the freedom her ride brought, the only place she could outrun her thoughts…She smiled as she realized that was a lie, she could forget them now in Logan's arms. For over a year he had been her sanctuary, her place to run when everything else was going to shit. He always seemed to know the perfect way to comfort her. He'd know whether to kiss her until she forgot or simply hold her as she thought and remind her she wasn't alone in the battle.

-

She opened the door to the apartment almost 2 hours later not surprised to find Logan hadn't moved. He did for her though, he turned and smiled as he stood, "I was beginning to think you ran out on me."

She just gave him a look, "Like you even noticed I was gone."

"You look over my shoulder at least twice an hour, trust me I noticed you were gone…Anyway you know what I have waiting in the fridge?"

"Something chocolate?" she asked hopefully, but she was pretty sure that wasn't what awaited her. Dessert to Logan was something that happened once a month.

"Sorry" he apologized, kissing her before he walked out into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of champagne, cheap to him, more than decent to the rest of the country. "Thought we could celebrate our first real night here."

"Almost as good as chocolate." she smiled walking over to him and gently kissed him.

He looked down, "Tomorrow I promise I'll find you something chocolate or at least artery clogging or tooth decaying."

She laughed as she walked away to find glasses.

-

"Eight hundred and twenty nine." she said looking out the window.

"Hmm?" Logan walking up behind her, settling his glass next to hers on the coffee table.

She turned, "829 days."

His mind roughly calculated, two years and three months? What was three months ago? "Our anniversary?" he guessed, it was either that or the day they took her back to Manticore.

She nodded, "829 days since we were normal, since everything was normal."

"Normal's a relative term."

She smiled and looked down at the floor where he had fallen after comforting her that night, "It was just you and me. We had this whole future ahead of us."

He titled her face up to look at his with a single finger, "We still have a future ahead of us."

"I know" she nodded slowly, "Not that future though. Are we even still them Logan? I can't remember who that girl was anymore…I thought I was so grown up." She shook her head, "I was so naïve. I didn't have the slightest clue what pain really was."

"The whole world's different now." he reminded her, but he knew what she meant…That guy was so foreign to him now, _how had he ever pushed her away?_

She sat down on the couch and looked at the spot again, "You know I was so embarrassed, disgusted, scared that night. I was so afraid you'd hate me, then I was afraid you wouldn't care." She smiled thinking back, "Then we sitting on the floor and I was so happy; everything seemed like it was going to be okay in that moment" she looked up at him, "It did didn't it?" she let her head fall again, "I still can't figure out how it ended up all twisted."

She looked around the room, "It doesn't look any different, I mean I look around and I can't understand how so much time has passed, how so many different things have happened." He carefully sat down on the coffee table before her and she smiled taking in his appearance, his hair in a new disheveled look of forcing it to the middle and then slightly back, his face scruffy as usual, the only real difference were a few small lines that formed around his eyes as he smiled. "We still look like those people, but we're not." she shook her head, "I just want to go back to how things were Logan." her words slightly desperate.

"Unfortunately that's not how it works."

"I can almost forget here…I can almost forget all the crap we went through. It's still that moment…It's just you and me." she placed her hand on his face.

"We're still right here Max, it's still you and me." he placed his hands on her knees.

"I want to go back to then. I want to forget Manticore, I want to forget the virus, I want to forget White. I want to forget losing everyone. _I want us to be Max and Logan again. _Eyes Only and his legman…Superhero and her sidekick…You know I thought things were so screwed up then, all the times you'd shut me out, all the stupid bullshit from Normal and Lydecker. They weren't though, those were the good times. There's just been so much…"

She shook her head and Logan moved and sat next to her, he pulled her close. "I hasn't been all bad Max and it's gonna get better. All the fighting, it's done."

She looked up at him, disbelieving.

"Okay well it's lessened. It's still a corrupt world, bad things still happen to good people, that's never going to change."

She came short of rolling her eyes, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Didn't work?" he gave a small chuckle as she shook her head no. "Just trust me Max, give it time. The world's still a pretty great place to be."

"Feels like our life was put on hold…I've just been waiting to go back to that moment."

He just stayed holding her for a moment before he kissed the top of her head, stood and walked over the wall unit.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he tossed her a remote and then proceeded to sit on the floor.

"You said it felt like our life was put on hold. So here I am, sitting here, it's that day Max. It's eight hundred and twenty nine days ago."

She shook her head and laughed, "This is what the award winning journalist gives me, this is what I get from a poet? What a remote to hit play?"

"I'm just sitting here Max. Everything else is up to you."

She just sat there for a moment and watched Logan sitting on the floor in black slacks and an olive green button down. _Well at least they'd find out if they'd done a decent job cleaning the floors. _"You've got to be kidding me." she said shaking her head and standing. "So what I hit play and we're back then? All of this has just been some weird intermission?"

"I don't know" he leaning back on his arms, "You tell me."

She sat on the floor facing him, "This is insane." She shook her head again and sighed before she raised the remote up and pointed it at him. She hit play and they were both startled by music coming out of the stereo.

Logan leaned forward laughing, "I forgot I set that up."

Max suddenly froze as she realized what was coming out of the stereo, "Sibelius" she whispered.

"Yea" he nodded softly.

"This night wasn't sad though."

"It was then" he replied, brushing back her hair. "You stood me up, I thought I meant nothing to you."

"Oh that's right" she said with a funny little grin, "this was the night I fucked another guy on our anniversary…Yea that kinda did blow."

"Nah" he said shaking his head.

"Nah?" she asked perplexed.

"I got you because of it. We would have just kept dancing around each other."

She sighed and looked at him, "So what now?"

"Where we were when Zack interrupted us." he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in close for a kiss.


	3. Day Three

"What the hell?" she cursed into the pillow as an annoying beep woke her.

Logan laughed hitting off the alarm on his cell phone and pulled her in close, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I thought you didn't need sleep."

"I don't" she said pushing back her hair, "I just don't like being woken up." She sat up and looked around, "It's not even daylight."

"I know" he said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. "Come on, get up."

She sniffed the air, "Do I smell coffee?"

A smile twinkled from behind his eyes, "I put the timer on last night…Come on." He said standing with the aide of his cane.

She followed him out into the kitchen and accepted the mug of coffee and took a sip of it black before walking back to the fridge for milk. _What the hell was going on with Logan, _she wondered. If ever there hadn't been a morning person, it was Logan. He normally grumbled and glared.

"Can you turn the couch around?" he asked

She shook her head, _it was too early to try to figure out Logan _and put the mug on the counter, pushed a chair and the coffee table back before swinging around the couch. "Seriously Logan, it's 5:23."

"I know the time Max. Can you move the coffee table in front of the sofa?" he added

Apparently today was her morning to glare, but she did as she was asked, "Am I done yet?"

"Your cup" he said looking down at the counter before moving over to the couch.

"Logan if this is supposed to be some romantic watch the sun rise type of thing, I hate to point out, you can't really see that from this window."

"It's not, now just hush up and sit. If I'd wanted to watch the sunrise with you I'd have taken you up to the roof." He said pulling her hand down for her to join him on the couch.

So she sat there staring out onto the night, her head resting on Logan's shoulder, his arm around her as he sipped his coffee. Dawn was starting to break through and the night started to fade.

He didn't say anything next to her, he just rhythmically sipped his coffee. She didn't turn until she was sure dawn had completely broken through and the sun had risen leaving the sky uncharacteristically bright for Seattle.

"So what was that?" she asked after almost 40 minutes of near silence and minimal movements.

He just looked at her.

"What was it supposed to be some darkest before the dawn...The world hasn't stopped, the world changes, keeps going? Some dark to light thing? Good always returns? Always sneaks through... What cycles of life?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Take it however you want Max, it's just the start of another Seattle day."

-

She sat down with a fresh cup of joe waiting for Logan to come out of the bedroom, he was getting dressed and putting on the exo even though she was still in what she wore to bed, another sign of his weakening legs.

_Another day,_ that's what Logan had said.

It was another day and there would be another after that. They had a future now. A future they could plan. When was the last time they made a plan? A plan for more than a week ahead. More than going to the market?

Was the last thing they'd really planned going to the cabin?

Had that been their last plan for the future?

She thought hard and tried to think of what they'd ever said of the future…_She couldn't. _They'd talked of the virus going down, but not what they'd do when it was gone that was just always implied.

She thought hard, how could they have not made any plans? How could they have not talked about the future in over a year being free of the virus? They'd been so scared for so long that there wouldn't be a future…

The cause, the fight those had been the plans they made. But _their future…_

It wasn't that they took each other for granted…No, they would never be that foolish again. They went out of their way to spend time with each other even if it was just being in the same room to do work. They had just kind of existed in limbo while trying to survive the war.

But still they had to have discussed something about the future, made some reference to it…It came to her then, one day just before Joshua had died, Logan had stumbled while walking and she'd gone to help him, it had happened before…

"Max, if you want a baby so much, I'll give you one, but don't treat me like one." he snapped as she went to help him.

That had been the closest they'd had to having a discussion on their future. She thought about it now, sitting at the counter waiting for Logan to emerge and start cooking.

They could plan a future now.

They could have kids or they could just go away for the weekend. They could buy things to decorate the apartment instead of the bare essentials necessary for survival. There would be holidays spent suffering with his family, they would have real holidays of their own. Not that their holidays hadn't been special because they had simply for the fact that they had been together and surrounded by friends. But, they had a real place of their own now, they could have a giant tree this Christmas, she could subject Logan to tons of garish decorations, though she probably wouldn't, it was nice to know that she could though.

Her mind wandered back to Logan snapping at her, it had been a weird, he was actually serious remark. There was never any doubt in either of their minds that once they were together they were going to stay together, even though they never discussed it.

She thought about the baby comment some more. She couldn't help but remember how Logan smiled at her the first time she held Darby, Gem's little girl, it was the same way he smiled at her with Brittany. She remembered the first time she was holding her after the virus was gone, she felt her unsure smile as her gaze connected with his realizing that any mistake could lead to the baby in her arms being theirs, his grin was even brighter than it was before. So had hers until she realized that the thought of a kid was just ridiculous. The last thing she could do was go up against White and the Familiars pregnant. A mistake like that could get more than just her killed.

"You look serious."

Her gaze turned to him, "I've been awake for over an hour now with no food. You're lucky I look serious and not deadly."

He laughed, "Heaven forbid you'd actually slice the mushrooms or anything to speed up the process."

"I'm already being sent off to the trenches, now you want me to do kitchen duty?"

He laughed as he started to pull the ingredients for their omelets out of the fridge. "You sure you want to go back to Normal?"

"Gotta keep one torn in my side. Got rid of Lydecker, Renfo, and White. He keeps me real."

He laughed again and started to wash the mushrooms. He put the freshly washed mushrooms in front of Max, along with a cutting board and a knife.

She set about her task at hand as he started on the tomato.

"Where do you see us five years from now?" she asked.

He paused and looked at her for a moment, "Is that your way of saying that you want to move?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I love this apartment, you know that. I mean us. I mean think back three years ago, is that what you pictured when you met me?"

He grinned, "You in my boxers and a tee shirt as I cooked you breakfast…Oh yea."

She sighed and ignored him, "You know what I mean. So come on, us five years from now."

He thought about it for a moment, "Five years?" he asked

She nodded

"Hmm" _so he hadn't really thought about it either _she thought to herself, "What exactly are you looking for here?" he asked

"You and me in five years, not Eyes Only, not anything with the transgenics…Just you and me in five years."

"Well we'll still be doing this." he waved a hand around the kitchen and kissed her, "Definitely that. I don't know…maybe a kid."

"You want us to have kids?" she asked

"We don't have to, but it would be nice. Do you not want kids?" his eyes narrowed asking her.

"I want kids."

"So you want more than one?"

"Not that you didn't turn out well as an only child…" she teased

He laughed, "Okay so in five years we'll have a child…" he looked at her for a moment, "We should probably get married if we're going to have kids."

"You can do the second without the first Logan."

He gave her a look, "There will be a wedding before our first child…" then realized what he was saying, _hadn't he done that whole till death to you part thing before?_ "If you promise not to turn into an"

She cut him off, "Compare me to Valerie and this knife is going to slip." she waived it in the air.

He smiled, "You about done with those" he asked

She realized he'd finished cutting up the tomato, but she'd stopped while they were talking. "Go beat the eggs."

-

Logan paused mid-bite to watch Max's face. They'd both kept grinning like little kids with a secret throughout the meal and then looking away. "You know you keep looking at me like that and we're moving up your timetable."

She laughed, "All we decided was we'd have a kid by the time five years were up."

"Really?" his eyebrows raised.

"Do not look at me like that," she warned with a raised fork, "I'm not showering again and Original Cindy can smell sex on me."

He just looked at her.

"I'm so not kidding…Okay or maybe it's the fact that I walk around with a cheesy smile on my face for hours afterwards."

"Only hours, I must be slipping."

She laughed remembering their first night together. They ended up on completely screwed up schedules afterwards, both of them working non-stop, only Logan really being allowed time off for sleep. For three days, until they were able to be together again grins would flash across their faces at the most inopportune times. Everyone made fun of them for it, _"Max, you're a soldier, not a teenage girl act like it." _Lydecker had scolded after catching her and Logan smiling at each other from across the room while he was talking to her.

-

"So is this how kids feel being dropped off for their first day at school?" Max turned and asked Logan as he pulled up in front of her old apartment building where her bike still was. "Where's my lunch money?" she held out her hand.

"You don't need money, your lunch is already packed and in your bag."

She laughed opening her bag, sure enough there was a bag with Tupperware and utensils.

He rubbed a hand over the back of his head and smiled, "Just call me June Cleaver."

"You take such good care of me." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"They're only leftovers, don't get too excited."

"So what do you have on the agenda today besides the market?"

"When did I become a housewife?" he pondered.

"I don't know, but you're a damn good one."

He shook his head and smiled, moving back onto the original subject, "I've got a few things I need to check into, nothing major."

"Nothing major." she sighed, "God I love those words. You're still coming over here after work?"

"Yea, unless you want me to come up and get those boxes now."

Max shook her head, "You do not want to be around two females trying to get ready for work."

-

She ran pushing her bike the final few steps towards Jam Pony as rain started to beat down upon their heads.

Original Cindy cursed the rain as she tried to shake it off her head walking towards her locker.

Max stopped and turned in the entrance as the normal sounds of Jam Pony rattled on behind her. Normal barking out orders and being ignored, the tv blared in the background, indistinct chatter going on. She watched the rain.

"Come on Max, bip bip bip…" Normal called from behind his desk trying to get her attention.

She smiled, "Yea just another day in Seattle." she whispered before turning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so now would be the time to tell me if you hated it, liked it or hey just read it because you were bored and have no real opinion one way or another. **

**Okay so now the mindless chatter about why I wrote the story aside from I still need more closure than what FN gave me. I wanted to write a story about when they got home and Max saying that her life had been on hold because there are so many Season One purists (Which I understand because I stopped watching the show while Season 2 was on the air), but I'm more of a who would Logan and Max be after all of the insanity. So then the song at the end of the movie (That would be the Fantasticks if you don't remember from the start of the story).**

Try to remember the kind of September  
When life was slow and oh so mellow  
_Try to remember the kind of September  
When grass was green and grain so yellow  
Try to remember the kind of September  
When you were a young and a callow fellow  
Try to remember and if you remember  
Then follow-follow, oh-oh _

Try to remember when life was so tender  
That no one wept except the willow  
Try to remember when life was so tender  
That dreams were kept beside your pillow  
Try to remember when life was so tender  
That love was an ember about to billow  
Try to remember and if you remember  
Then follow-follow, oh-oh

Deep in December it's nice to remember  
Although you know the snow will follow  
Deep in December it's nice to remember  
Without a hurt, the heart is hollow  
Deep in December it's nice to remember  
The fire of September that made you mellow  
Deep in December our hearts should remember  
Then follow-follow, oh-oh

**Okay so once more wasn't paying attention because I was watching Joey (That would be NKOTB Joey) and I heard when Gray was Yellow (Though the **_Without a hurt, the heart is hollow_ **is a really good line too). And I thought that was a perfect way to describe what I thought she would be feeling in my 'life on hold story.' When things had been good in their life, everything had been on track finally, Max had this seemingly great life when looking back, especially when she compared it to what her life had become, they were living in this whole new world, one that was the opposite of what Max wanted. She and Logan had been new 829 days ago and while they had problems they were nothing like the ones they faced afterwards. Then I killed off Josh and Brin to make Max really sad and totally depressed about the world she was living in (Didn't even realize I was doing it until I saw it on the screen). Looking back on the past Max saw colors and vitality and now there was just darkness, monotony, and death and she couldn't figure out how one had led to the other. Oh and seriously I had like nine million really good comments about the whole sunrise scene about what she thought it meant and for the life of me I went to write it and couldn't remember a single one. Okay so that's it, I'm done explaining. If anyone's still reading at this point review. _I hope you enjoyed._ **


End file.
